turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Tell
Jason shuffles to the door to answer the very official sounding knock. "Ranger," greets an officer in Security colours. The other officer bobs their head. "Evenin'—" Jason yawns enormously. "—officers. What's up?" "Is Ranger Riley in?" "He's already asleep. Anything I can help with?" "Would you wake him, please, Ranger?" Jason straightens, eyes narrowing. "What's this about?" Officer One gestures 'no threat'. "Just a few routine questions about his visit to the Quartermaster's today." "Can't it wait 'til morning?" "It's protocol, Ranger," apologizes Officer Two. Jason sighs long-sufferingly, steps aside for the officers, trumps to Lachlan's door. He opens it a crack, calls, "Oi. Riley." Lachlan grunts. "Some folks from Security want to talk to ye and they won't take 'fuck off' for an answer." Lachlan grumbles, slithers to his feet, fumbles— Jason slips inside, snags a sleep shirt, offers it. —yanks it over his head. "What's this about, Lachlan?" "No fucking idea." Jason sighs, follows Lachlan to the common area where the officers wait on the couch. "Good evening, Ranger," greets Officer One. Officer Two bobs their head. "What." Lachlan flops in his favourite chair. Jason perches on the chair's arm. "We're here about an item which went missing from the Quartermaster's this morning." "You're not under any suspicion of theft; we're simply talking to everyone who visited the offices today." Lachlan crosses his arms. "What valuable piece of Corps property's gone AWOL?" "A box cutter." Lachlan scrubs a hand down his face. "You woke me up over a fuckin' /'box' /'cutter'?" "It's protocol, Ranger, when a dangerous object goes missing." Lachlan rolls his eyes. "I stopped in, asked Officer Bellasis if Officer Hill was on duty. They checked. She wasn't. I left. /'Empty-handed.'" "Thank you. Do you mind if we do a quick search of the suite?" "Yes," huffs Lachlan, "but go ahead." The officers rise from the couch, disappear into the private area. Lachlan dozes, head on the back of the chair. Jason picks at his fingernails. The officers return, poke about in the kitchenette, dining, and living areas. They pause before the door. "Thank you—" Jason elbows Lachlan. He snorts awake. "—for your time, Rangers," says Officer One. "We'll take our leave." Officer Two bobs their head. Jason and Lachlan acknowledge. The officers leave. Lachlan heaves himself to his feet, shuts the door, slouches toward his room. "'ey, Riley?" "Yea, Jason?" "Why'd ye lie to them?" Lachlan stops in the doorway, hunches his shoulders. "I didn't." "You have a tell," says Jason gently to Lachlan's back. "I. didn't. lie." Jason worries his lip. "You're not going to do something permanent, are you?" Lachlan sighs. "No, Jason, I'm not." "You're lying again." Whispers, "Please, Lachlan, promise me you won't use that thing." "I won't." He twists around, smiles at Jason (a flash of his old self). "You wanna keep an eye on me overnight? Make sure?" Jason can't help but grin back. "Good idea you've got there, Ranger." Lachlan leads the way to his bed, tossing his shirt aside. Category:Ficlet Category:Jason Category:Jason (ficlet) Category:Lachlan Category:Lachlan (ficlet) Category:Andrea (mention)